


Broken Secrecy

by Firekittylol



Series: Wait What Universe [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: :(, :), AU, Ancient civilization was crazy, Anyways, Because uh, I did say this was an AU, I'll introduce them, I'm letting people on my discord server name them, Magic, Other, PK is kind of an eldritch horror without his mask to stabilize his form, References to Greek Mythos, but I won't tag them as characters, character tags are a pain, hollow knight au, it's made of soul, me and a friend (who comments pretty often on wait what) came up with some characters for this, oh yeah, so are relationship tags, tags are a pain, takes place in the same universe as Wait What, they're called the ancient gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekittylol/pseuds/Firekittylol
Summary: I don't know how to do summaries without spoilers
Relationships: Grimm/The Pale King (Hollow Knight), I don't wanna do relationship tags, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight), oh well - Relationship, sigh - Relationship
Series: Wait What Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Broken Secrecy

The Wyrm did know why the ancient gods asked him to meet with them, he hadn't done anything they had deemed forbidden, or at least he hoped he didn't. They were fickle, and the laws often changed, so it was near impossible know if you didn't force yourself to keep up with their aggravating politics. Though he was certain he'd done nothing to get their attention, all he could do was stand bet heath their blazing gazes and wait for them to explain.

The goddess of stars spoke, "I know you're curious as to why you're here, and to be frank, I do too." she looked over to the gods behind her, "So what do you all say? Want to explain?"

The goddess of Nature _~~Earth~~_ spoke up, "Well, We found some ruins in a land very far from here," she saw him raise a brow, "They're full of illegal and dangerous magic, these ruins even have a portal to the realm of creation. Not even we have access to that realm, and from what the texts say, it's extremely dangerous!"

The god of death joined in, "We want you to guard it."

Wyrm looked at them, "Me?"

"Well.. yes, we trust you not to open or enter the portal." the god of death said, "We trust you more than the other gods anyways."

Nature rolled her eyes, "Don't say that." she went over to Wyrm and put her hands on his shoulders, "Just, take this map, and go find those ruins." she gave him a map and he was sent off. 

He was more confused than anything, but you can't say no to a request from the old ones, so he walked away and traveled to this mystery place, and as he got closer, he could feel the power of multiple other gots, could've told him that before he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaayyyyy
> 
> New work
> 
> Don't worry I'll update Wait What soon
> 
> sorry for a really short chapter


End file.
